It Started With A Spark
by Storm63
Summary: Brian Gamble/OC: Brian feels awful about what happened on his mission so he goes to seek the company of Claire Street, fellow SWAT member Jim Street's cousin. She's always been there for him so he feels obligated to see her to cheer up. One thing leads to another and he does more than cheer up around Claire. :Rating is for later chapters.:


Alright, I had this story posted already but I was unsure about the reception so I took it down. I'm giving this a try again. Enjoy!  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my OC and idea. Everything else belongs to the actors and the creators of the movie SWAT.

_Claire Rose Street; Jim's cousin| 29| Blonde Hair| Brown Eyes| 5'9"| Works for LAPD_

**It Starts With a Spark**

Working for LAPD is a hard job, anyone will gladly agree. Add in a hostage situation gone wrong and it's a sure-fire way to drive someone to the brink of sanity. The situation worsens immensely when it is a dear friend that has jeopardized their career with this mishap.

* * *

I was on my way home when I heard about what happened with SWAT. My cousin and friend were on the squad and it broke my heart to hear that one of the members, Brian Gamble, had shot a hostage. His story was that it was the only way to take the guy down. I'm not saying I agree but his judgment was always solid so I never saw a reason to think he did anything irrational. I pulled in my driveway and saw someone sitting on my step. When I got closer, I realized it was Brian Gamble on my porch. I sighed as I shut off my car, grabbing something off the passenger seat before heading towards my house. I stopped a step short of the porch and saw the look of Brian's face. "Hey." He looked at me and flashed a quick smile.

"Hey, Claire." He bowed his head and I saw his face crinkle up. "I guess you heard." I half-smiled.

"Why do you think I brought this?" I lifted up the six-pack in my hand, making Brian look up at me. He smiled and I nodded towards the door. He stood up out-of-the-way and I opened the door, showing Brian in before shutting the door behind us. I locked the door and watched Brian sink into the couch. His body language showed just how much this was weighing on him. I walked over to the couch and sat down, pulling out a can from the six-pack to hand to Brian. He gladly took it, cracked it open and started drinking. Truth be told, I've harbored feelings for Brian ever since I met him but jumping in a relationship with someone in SWAT was often trouble. It was a difficult job that affected everyone involved and it took a strong person to bear that kind of weight. He finished his beer and stared at me, chewing on his lip as if he was trying to say something. "You don't have to say anything, Brian." He sighed and put the empty can on the table before he started to move in closer to me. I was screaming at myself to stay calm but Brian was a good-looking guy so it was harder to stay calm. His head shifted positions and found its way in my lap, making me scream internally and try to look as cool as possible.

"I didn't have a choice, Claire. It was the only way to take him down."

"I'm not judging you, Brian." He chuckled and rolled over so he was looking up at me. He brought his finger up to his mouth and started chewing on it, which was ridiculously cute.

"You know, you're one of the few people who calls me Brian."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Most people call me Gamble."

"Does it bother you that I don't call you Gamble?"

"No. It's refreshing to hear something else. It's a shame I don't have a nickname for you, though."

"What would you even call me? You can't really abbreviate Claire."

"What's your middle name?"

"Rose." Brian blinked at me and smirked, making me blush a bit. "What?"

"We have a winner." I watched his tongue flick out to wet his lips and I couldn't keep myself from staring. "Something wrong...Rose?" Why did he have to say my name like that? I shook my head, trying to keep my composure. He tilted his head at me with his signature smirk on his face. "Why do I feel like you're lying to me?"

"I'm not." I don't know why my voice got that squeaky. Brian sat up and straddled my waist, making my eyes go wide. He leaned in until he was millimeters away from my face. His blue eyes searched my face for something and I was hoping that my composure on the outside was the opposite of what it was, or wasn't, on the inside.

"You know, your eyes are like chocolate." I swallowed hard.

"I've heard."

"Kind of make me want to swim in them."

"Never heard that before." He smirked and nudged his nose against mine. He had to know what he was doing to me. A guy that looks like Brian doesn't just ignore what he does to women; he exploits it. I had to be breathing heavy or else I wouldn't be hearing my heartbeat in my ears.

"You haven't?" I shook my head. "I'm surprised." I jumped when I felt his hands touch mine, making him laugh. "No need to be scared. I don't bite." He gave me that look that basically said, 'not hard, anyway'. "You know, you've always stood by me and Jim. Every time we'd get done, come back here and you'd be here with food and beer for us. Not many women do that, not even the ones that are married to guys on SWAT." I swallowed hard again, desperately hoping that Brian couldn't hear my heartbeat in my ears as he get closer to them. "You don't know how much that means to me." My breathing was getting shakier the longer Brian was next to my ear. I could feel him breathe and almost jumped out of my skin when I felt him rub his head against my ear. "Let me show you how much I appreciate you." I was about to say something to Brian when he came back into view but he stopped me by gently pressing his lips to mine. How could this even be happening to me?

**-FIN-**

That's it for the opening chapter. It's a bit of a cliffhanger but have no fear. Next one will be out shortly. Reviews are always appreciated.


End file.
